Imperfect
by mintchocochipcookie
Summary: It looks like Sakura and Hanabusa might get their happily ever after, but nothing is ever that easy, especially when Mary Sues get involved...Sequel to Rough Diamond. Don't have to read Rough Diamond to understand. Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Short summary of Rough Diamond**

Sakura Amori, an orphan arrives at Saint Marie's. She is a tough tomboy and has trouble fitting in. On the first day of school she slaps Hanabusa when he offers her a bunch of his signature roses. Sakura worked hard to get to Saint Marie's and dislikes the way Hanabusa is always seems so carefree and flirty instead of focusing on baking. Later, when Alicia, Henri Sensei's niece and queen bee of Saint Marie's bullies Sakura about being an orphan, Hanabusa comforts her. Sakura begins to wonder if she may have been wrong about Hanabusa. Meanwhile, Alicia continues to bully Sakura. Sakura impulsively insults Alicia and Alicia becomes bent on revenge. She frames Sakura of stealing an expensive wallet of hers. For awhile it looks like Sakura may be expelled and sent back to the orphanage she worked so hard to escape. As it looks like Sakura may be gone soon, Sakura and Hanabusa confess their feelings for each other. However, Alicia's minions turn on her and reveal to Henri Sensei that she framed Sakura. Alicia is sent to the French branch of Saint Marie's in disgrace.

**Imperfect takes place after Rough Diamond. I had requests for a sequel of Rough Diamond so, here it is! Please REVIEW!**

Sakura vigorously whipped a batch of cream. Perhaps too vigorously….. A huge splotch of cream ended up on her nose. Hanabusa smiled and licked the majority of it off her nose. Sakura scowled at him.

'That's pretty unhygienic, you know!' she complained. Hanabusa made a wry face.

'You're so unromantic.' He grumbled.

'Is that a bad thing?' retorted Sakura. Hanabusa let out a dramatic sigh.

'Oh, come on. You know you love me.' He whined. Sakura smirked.

'Seriously, Hanabusa? Justin Bieber?' she said.

Hanabusa's shoulders slumped noticeably and he went back to frosting his cake. Sakura went back to her own cake. It was a milk tea cake with light whipped cream topping. Sakura had recently discovered that her specialty was dairy products. Milk, cream, butter and cheese were most definitely her forte. The couple focused on their work, although occasionally pausing to taunt each other and sneak glances behind each other's backs. They both hummed contentedly while they worked.

**Later that evening**

Sakura was in the practice room having another go at perfecting her milk tea cake. Suddenly there was a poof and a tiny sparkly little butterfly appeared. Sakura cringed, she was secretly afraid of butterflies. Then in front of her very eyes, the butterfly seemed to morph into a tiny fairy girl. She had pale skin and dark eyes. Her hair was a soft silvery white that seemed to glow. She was wearing a pale pink puffy dress and wearing matching pink ballet slippers. Sakura stared at the tiny being. Sakura attempted to speak but ended up mumbling a bunch of incoherent words.

At last she managed to blurt out 'Are you a fairy?'. In response to Sakura's question, the little creature sniffed disdainfully.

'Typical human, I'm not a fairy! I'm a sweets' spirit!'

'A sweets' what?'

'Sweets' spirits pair up with human partners and help them become successful patissieres( I don't know if I spelt that right….). In return us sweets' spirits gain lots of experience and can become successful patissieres in the Sweets' Kingdom.'

'Um… so you want to become my partner?' asked Sakura.

'Sure, my name is Crème and I specialize in dairy products, just like you. So please can I be your partner?' asked Crème. For the last part she used the puppy eyes method. Sakura shrugged.

'I guess, but you've gotta get rid of all that pink!' Crème smiled happily and held out her miniscule hand for Sakura to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stretched and yawned. She smiled at her sleep drooling Sweets' Spirit. Then she saw the time, it was already nine o'clock. Sakura hurriedly woke up Crème, got dressed and flew down the stairs. As an afterthought she shoved the half-asleep Crème into her apron pocket.

'Good morning, Sakura!' greeted Ichigo. Sakura sighed inwardly, how could the brunette always be so peppy? She smiled feebly in return and got to her work. She had just finished baking her cake when Crème suddenly clambered out of her pocket and started sniffing it appreciatively.

'Is it breakfast for me?' she inquired hopefully. Then she realized that the members of Group A were staring at her and Sakura.

Andoh was the first to speak.

'You have a Sweets' Spirit, Sakura?' he asked.

'Wait, you guys have Sweets' Spirits too?' asked Sakura in return.

'We might as well make introductions.' said Hanabusa.

At Hanabusa's words the members of Group A excluding Sakura reached into their pockets and each produced a tiny Sweets' Spirit.

Ichigo showed her Sweets' Spirit first. She was blonde and had blue eyes. Ichigo introduced her as Vanilla. Then Andoh introduced his Sweets' Spirit. She was absolutely adorable and kept stuttering and blushing. She had caramel coloured hair and eyes which matched her name. The third Sweets' Spirit to come forward was a boy. He had blue black hair and was called Café. Kashino's Sweets' Spirit was called Chocolat. She had chocolate brown hair and eyes and a somewhat sadistic looking smile. Finally, Sakura introduced Crème. She and Caramel instantly bonded but Chocolat complained that she was too girly.

After class, Ichigo said that they should all go to Salon de Marie to celebrate. Kashino muttered under his breath that she just wanted to have an excuse to pig out on cake. However, after a lot of sweet talking from Ichigo, he agreed to go and even agreed to pay the bill.

A few minutes later, they were all in Salon de Marie happily eating cake. Sakura watched in fascination as Ichigo demolished every single one of the ten cakes she had ordered and even tried to steal some of Kashino's. Sakura realized that she was the only one staring; the rest of Group A had become accustomed to Ichigo's pig outs.

After a while, Andoh said that he, Ichigo and Kashino had things to do. Andoh practically had to drag Ichigo out of the door. On his way out he winked at Sakura and Hanabusa. Sakura turned bright red and looked down at her cake, but not before Hanabusa noticed. He flashed one of his dazzling smiles at her. Sakura scowled.

'You're such a flirt, Hanabusa!'

'Me, a flirt?' Hanabusa pretended to look hurt. Despite herself, Sakura couldn't stop herself from grinning.

They finished their cake then headed towards the practice room, hand in hand. People giggled at the sight of them but Sakura silenced them with her killer scowl. They had almost reached the practice room when they heard a voice behind them.

'Hanabusa sempai, I've missed you so much!' Sakura and Hanabusa turned around to see a pink haired girl. She was incredibly beautiful; her hair was a lovely soft shade and reached up to her waist. She was impossibly slim yet not angular. She was wearing a pale pink dress that flowed around her; she looked like a fairy out of a picture book. Then to Sakura's shock and horror she wrapped her arms around Hanabusa, drawing him into an embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry about the long wait, I was really busy, and thanks to everybody who reviewed. Enjoy and review!

Sakura stood rooted to the ground staring at the sight before her. She could help being struck by how the pink haired girl and Hanabusa seemed to complement each other perfectly. The girl's pink hair looked even more amazing next to Hanabusa's green hair. It reminded Sakura of a rose blossom. Yet even though the girl and Hanabusa looked so right together, Sakura felt an urge to be sick. She unconsciously clenched and unclenched her fists.

After a while, Hanabusa gently disentangled himself from the pink haired girl's embrace. He looked slightly flustered.

"Sakura, this is Rosalind; she's an old childhood friend.' He said.

Rosalind turned around to face Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura sempai. "She said dimpling prettily at her and extending her dainty hand for a handshake. Sakura resisted the urge to slap her hand away and gritted her teeth and cordially shook it. Hanabusa sensed Sakura's rigidness and quickly moved on.

"Rosalind is half-French, she was at the French branch of Saint Marie's for two years. I expect you're now fluent at French?' He said, directing the last at Rosalind.

Rosalind said something in French with her beautiful voice and Hanabusa responded in the same language. Sakura hunched her shoulders and started biting on her hangnail.

Finally, the conversation switched back to (English, Japanese? I don't know….).

"So, Rosalind, you'll be attending the Year 8 classes?" enquired Hanabusa.

Rosalind shook her head vigorously.

"So which classes will you be attending?" asked Sakura in a bored voice. Rosalind blushed faintly.

"Well, actually I'll be attending the Year 10 classes and Henri Sensei said he'd tutor me privately."

Hanabusa and Sakura stared at her in amazement.

"Well done, Rosalind! I always knew you were a genius!" exclaimed Hanabusa.

Rosalind blushed even more and hung her head.

"Not at all, Hanabusa sempai, I bet you're much better than me. Oh, and you too, Sakura sempai."

Sakura fumed inside her head. 'Aaarrrrrrrrrrrgh, now she's making me feel really bad! She's better than me at EVERYTHING!'

Then Rosalind linked arms with Hanabusa.

"Hanabusa, could we please catch up? It's been two whole years…." She asked in a quite but hopeful voice.

"Oh, of course." He replied.

"I'm so sorry Sakura sempai, if you would excuse us…." Rosalind said with a seemingly sweet and apologetic smile. The two of them walked off arm in arm.

Sakura trudged off back to her dormitory. The hallway was buzzing with excited whispers.

"Did you see her?"

"See who?"

"You know, the new student from the French Branch!"

"I heard she's a genius at making sweets."

"And really pretty as well!"

Sakura scowled to herself and tried to revise for her upcoming French test. However, she couldn't shut out the image of Rosalind hugging Hanabusa and how well they seemed to suit each other. She angrily kicked her desk but only succeeded in stubbing her toe. Tears streamed down her face but she suspected that the pain wasn't the only reason.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for not updating in a long while….. Thanks again to MusicalAnimeFreak and Strawberry Dream 15 for reviewing! Please enjoy and review!

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!" Sakura's eyes flew open at the sound of the alarm. She had a killer headache and the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was go to class. Nonetheless, Sakura gritted her teeth, got ready and made her way to class. The hallway was buzzing with conversation again, mainly about Rosalind. One particular conversation infuriated Sakura.

"Rosalind is so perfect for Hanabusa senpai! The two of them were totally meant for each other." said a giggling junior to her equally giggly friend.

A thunderstorm raged in Sakura's head and she started chewing on her lower lip ferociously.

Sakura finally managed to get to her classroom. A cluster of students were gathered in front of it. Sakura craned her neck to see what the fuss was about. Rosalind and Hanabusa were the centre of attention. They were arm in arm and were smiling. Rosalind spotted Sakura and waved daintily at her with one hand, the other hand was clutching several parcels from admirers. She beckoned to Sakura to join her. Sakura reluctantly took her place on Rosalind's right.

Sakura seemed to shrink visibly. She felt self conscious standing next to Rosalind. Rosalind had immaculate long pink fairy tale hair while her own hair was a short, dark, spiky mess. Rosalind had a beautiful dimpled smile while Sakura was famous for her fearsome scowl. Rosalind was demure and graceful while Sakura was awkward and clumsy. Sakura sighed inwardly; Rosalind not only was beautiful on the outside but was also beautiful on the inside. Even that very moment she was talking to three people at the same time, listening to them all attentively and making all the right comments. Basically, Rosalind was perfect while Sakura herself was so imperfect.

Then Sakura glanced at Hanabusa. He seemed happy enough basking in the attention. Sakura found her heart aching as she looked at him. There was no denying it, Sakura liked rose boy. Sakura clenched her fists in determination. Rosalind as kind and beautiful as she was couldn't have her rose boy. One of the things Sakura had learned to do in the orphanage was to fight till the bitter end.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong" The bell rang, signalling the start of class. All the students hurried off to their classrooms including Rosalind. Strengthened with new resolve, Sakura walked into the classroom flashing what she considered her best smile at Hanabusa. Hanabusa smiled tentatively back at her with a perplexed look on his face. Sakura tried extra hard at her baking, her milk pudding got almost full marks. Almost at the end of the lesson, Sensei's mobile phone rang. Sakura's classmates tittered, mobile phones were not allowed during class. Sensei hushed the class and talked into her phone.

"The whole class?"

"What? Now?" she said.

After ending the phone call she announced to the whole class that they were going to visit another class. Apparently, one of the students of 10A had produced a masterpiece and everybody was invited to admire it and sample it. Sakura's class lined up behind Sensei and they all set out. Hanabusa nudged Sakura.

"I'll bet you a cake at Salon De Marie that it's Rosalind."

Sure enough he was right. Rosalind was at the centre of the classroom, eyes cast down modestly. In front of her was an elegant three tiered cake. It was decorated with a blanket of white cream and ornamented with sugar roses that looked so real that Sakura was tempted to check whether they were real or not. Apart from the sugar roses and white icing, patterns of raspberry syrup were painstakingly weaved around the cake. When Sakura sampled the cake, she was amazed. She could not describe in words how delicious it was. The closest she could come to was "a slice of heaven".


End file.
